


At Liberty

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prospero and Miranda are gone, and Ariel reclaims the island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/gifts).



He bound me to the earth; he kept me on a rope of enchantment that I could not break, for its strength was from its strangeness. Could I have understood it, I might have escaped it.

I am glad I did not: how might it have changed me? Now they have gone, and I am free, and it is as if it had never been.

I am free. I slide between the breezes. I laugh with the clouds and fold under the waves. This island is mine, now, and I will share it, but I will not be bound again.


End file.
